Playboy!
by Baebearies
Summary: Sehun tak sengaja memegang bokong Jongin saat melakukan dance 'Playboy' membuat Sehun terus memikirkan jongin. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Sehun? '-' SUMMARY GAGAL!


Cast :

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Other Cast

WARNING 20 AREA!!

Don't Like Don't Read

Typo Everywhere

*HUNKAI*

kkamake deopyeojin nae mameun Your place

hayake tabeorin ne mameun My place

jillil su eomneun ge dangyeonhan i Play

(You know what it is? )

kkamake ityeojin nae mareun My base

hayake sarajin ne mareun Your trace

dollil su eomneun ge dangyeonhan i Play ( boy)

Play play ( boy) Play play (boy )

Play ( boy) Play ( boy) Play ( boy)

Entah sudah berapa lama Oh Sehun maknae dari boyband kenamaan korea selatan EXO memutar lagu 'Playboy' salah satu tracklist dalam album grup yang ia gawangi sendiri di ponselnya. Mendadak ia begitu menyukai lagu itu setelah tanpa sengaja saat di stage beberapa menit lalu tangannya menyentuh bokong rekan satu grupnya sendiri Kim Jongin yang memang menjadi pasangannya dalam dance.

Memang Sehun tak begitu lama menyentuh bokong milik Jongin hanya beberapa detik tapi entah mengapa ia dapat merasakan jika bokong milik dancer utama EXO itu berisi dan kenyal. Tak khayal fikiran Sehun itu membuat sesuatu dalam celananya terbangun. Mata tajam elang milik Sehun memperhatikan salah satu sudut ruangan dimana Jongin tengah beromantis ria dengan kekasihnya yang menjadi salah satu Vocalist line di EXO atau panggil saja dia Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, setelah ini kita keluar dulu ya jalan-jalan" pinta Kyungsoo dengan nada manja

"Iya, apa pun untuk mu sayang" jawab Jongin sembari mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain, dimana Suho sang leader baru saja selesai merapihkan rambutnya, dan beranjak melihat jam di ponsel miliknya.

"35 menit lagi kita tampil lagi, ayo kita keruang tunggu" ajak Suho pada seluruh membernya

Seperti itik yang mengikuti induknya seluruh member EXO pun keluar dari ruangan, tapi tidak dengan Sehun yang tetap duduk di tempatnya menahan rasa tak nyaman di selangkangannya. Ingin sekali saat ini Sehun mengumpat kasar sekuat-kuatnya.

Jongin yang berada paling bekakang menyadari jika Sehun tak mengikuti yang lainnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan pintu dan menatap Sehun yang tengah menunduk di sofa.

"Hun, kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin khawatir

Sehun yang mendengar suaranya di sebut segera menoleh kearah asal suara dimana Jongin tengah menatapnya serius. Sebuah gelengan pelan Sehun berikan untuk Kai, tapi bukan Kai namanya jika langsung percaya begitu saja. Jongin pun kembali masuk kedalam ruangan dan mendekati Sehun.

"Kau kenapa? Ada masalah lagi dengan Luhan?" tanya Jongin

Jongin adalah member yang paling dekat dengan Sehun karena selain mereka sama-sama 94L, dulunya mereka pun satu sekolah meski berbeda tingkat. Dapat dikatakan Jongin adalah kakak kelas dari Sehun.

"Tidak, aku sudah mulai terbiasa menjalin LDR" jawab Sehun dengan nada datar

"Lalu kenapa tampangmu itu?" tanya Jongin heran

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak apa-apa" jawab Sehun dengan nada ketus

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku duluan segeralah menyusul" ucap Kai sembari memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun

Mata Sehun terfokus pada dua bongkahan bokong Jongin yang tampak berisi saat Jongin membelakanginya, entah keberanian dari mana Sehun langsung meraih tangan Jongin untuk menahannya.

"Jong, aku dalam masalah" ucap Sehun pelan

Jongin kembali menolehkan dirinya kearah Sehun, dengan mata menyipit ia menatap Sehun untuk meminta penjelasan pada Sehun apa yang sebenarnya ia fikirkan.

"Jong, adik ku terbangun. Aku tidak akan konsen saat perfom nanti" lirih Sehun

Perlahan mata Jongin memandang kearah selangkangan Sehun, dan sebuah gundukkan yang cukup besar terjiplak jelas di celana jins ketatnya. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu tapi mengingat ia pernah mengalami juga ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa bisa bangun? Luhan mengirimkan mu suara desahannya lagi?" tanya Jongin sembari menahan senyumnya

"Tidak, ini karena orang lain. Jong aku harus bagaimana?" rengek Sehun

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi, dan bersolo karirlah.." jawab Jongin santai

"Butuh waktu satu jam untuk menidurkannya jika aku bersolo karir jong. Kau lupa?" jawab Sehun dengan wajah kesal

Jongin terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia sering kali berdiri di depan kamar mandi dorm hanya untuk menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan urusan daruratnya. Dengan tatapan iba Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun pelan mencoba memberikan sedikit semangat.

"Kalau begitu tahan saja, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan sekarang" ucap Jongin

"Kau tega melihatku begini?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah melas

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi" jawab Jongin

"Bantulah aku Kai, aku mohon~" pinta Sehun dengan tatapan melas

"Heh? Kau sinting? Aku tidak mau" jawab Jongin tegas

Sehun pun mengeluarkan jurus andalan maknaenya, sebuah puppy eyes dan bbuing-bbuing yang cukup imut dan pastinya membuat siapa pun akan luluh saat melihatnya.

"Baiklah, hanya handjob ya" ucap Jongin

"Ya terserah saja, yang penting dia bisa tidur" jawab Sehun

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan, ia memberi isyarat pada Sehun untuk mengambil posisi yang nyaman, sembari dalam hatinya berdoa agar tak ada siapa pun yang tiba-tiba masuk saat ia sedang membantu Sehun. Dengan kaki terbuka lebar Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa sementara Jongin langsung mengambil posisi duduk diantara dua kaki Sehun.

"Biar cepat anggap saja tangan ku ini tangan Luhan" ucap Jongin sembari membuka zipper celana Sehun

"Aku sudah tau" jawab Sehun

Setelah membuka Zipper celana Sehun, Jongin pun membuka pengait celananya lalu sedikit menurunkan jins yang di kenakan Sehun beserta celana dalamnya.

DEG!

Hampir saja Jongin jatuh kebelakang saat penis Sehun langsung mengacung di depannya seolah menantang, ia sedikit shock dengan ukurannya yang ternyata 2x lebih besarnya dari miliknya.

"Pantas saja dulu Luhan ge sering susah berjalan" batin Jongin

"Cepat Kai" pinta Sehun

Dengan sedikit ragu Jongin pun menggenggam penis Sehun, rasanya begitu aneh menurut Jongin karena ia menyentuh penis milik sahabatnya sendiri. Jongin sedikit melirik wajah Sehun yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya saat penisnya berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Ssh~ gerakkan Jong~" pinta Sehun

Glup!

Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat tangannya mulai bergerak meremas penis Sehun. Ada sensasi lain pada dirinya merasakan kerasnya batang penis Sehun.

"Jonghh lebih kuathh" pinta Sehun

Jongin terus menatap expresi Sehun, dan perlahan keberaniannya mulai tumbuh untuk melakukan lebih. Di kocoknya penis besar Sehun dengan tempo sedang membuat si empunya menggeliat pelan.

"Lebih cepat jong.." ucap Sehun sedikit menggerakkan pinggulnya

Menuruti permintaan Sehun, Jongin pun mulai mengocok penis itu dengan tempo cepat dan sesekali mengurutnya pelan dengan intens membuat Sehun merasa begitu rileks dengan kerja jongin.

"Enak Hun?" tanya Jongin sembari meremas batang penis Sehun

"Yeah~ tanganmu terampil Jong ahh" jawab Sehun

Jongin terus memperhatikan penis Sehun yang terlihat sangat kuat itu, entah mengapa ia merasa ingin mencoba rasa penis berurat itu.

"Sehun, boleh aku memasukkannya dalam mulut?" tanya Jongin ragu

"Terserah saja Jong" jawab Sehun dengan suara berat

Jongin yang merasa di beri lampu hijau segera memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke penis Sehun. Ia menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di kepala penis Sehun.

"Shit! Jangan menggoda ku Jong, cepat!" pinta Sehun

"Kau tidak sabar sekali" jawab Sehun

Tak mau mendengar protesan dari mulut Sehun lagi, Jongin pun segera membuka mulutnya, namun ia tak langsung memasukan penis besar itu dalam mulutnya melainkan menjilatinya dulu. Dari kepala penis, batang, dan pangkal penis Jongin jilati dengan intens membuat Sehun semakin hard.

"Jong masukan, dia kedinginan" pinta Sehun

Jongin pun memasukkan penis milik Sehun dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan, membuat pipinya langsung menggembung. Sehun yang merasakan kehangatan mulut Jongin langsung mendorong penisnya lembih dalam ke mulut Jongin, dan tangannya langsung meraih rambut Jongin untuk ia remas.

"Eughuk!"

Jongin tersedak pelan akibat ujung Penis Sehun menyentuh kerongkongannya, refleks Jongin pun memukul paha Sehun agar tak terlalu menekan penisnya.

"Ssshh jong.. Mulutmu nyaman sekali" ucap Sehun

"Nyaman untuk mu, siksa untuk ku" batin Jongin

Tak mau berlama-lama Jongin pun mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur, sesekali ia juga pun menghisap penis Sehun dan memainkan lidahnya di lubang kencing penis Sehun.

"Aahh.. Kau ahli sekali Kai ahh" desah Sehun sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan kepala Jongin

"Ghh..mphh" erang Jongin sedikit kesal, "Brengsek bocah ini" batin Jongin

Meski kesal Jongin pun meneruskan pekerjaannya, kali ini tangannya ikut beraksi dengan meremas bola kembar milik Sehun dan sebagian batang penis Sehun yang tak cukup di mulutnya.

"Ahh.. Jongin good job" ucap Sehun

"Good Job jidat sooman lebar" batin Jongin kesal

Jongin yang tak ingin lama-lama menampung penis jumbo Sehun dalam mulutnya segera mempercepat gerakan kepalanya, sekaligus menghisapnya kuat hingga membuat pipinya terlihat cekung.

"Ahh jonggh fuck!" erang Sehun menahan nikmat

Sehun melirik jam di ponselnya yang sejak tadi berada di sampinya, waktunya tinggal 20 menit lagi untuk kembali ke panggung, tapi penisnya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Jong, pakai cara cepat saja!" ucap Sehun

Jongin sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba Sehun menarik penisnya keluar, lalu dengan cepat tangan Sehun menariknya hingga sebagian tubuhnya tertelungkup di sofa, sementara Sehun sendiri langsung pindah kebelakangnya.

"Sehun kau mau apa?!" pekik Jongin kaget

Sebenarnya Jongin ingin melawan tapi lehernya sudah lebih dahulu di cengkram kuat Sehun dari belakang, dan menekannya dengan tangan kanannya hingga ia tak bisa banyak bergerak.

"Jongin kau tau kenapa adik ku ini bangun huh? Ini karena bokong mu ini" ucap Sehun

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan Sehun daratkan di bokong berisi milik Jongin, membuat Jongin langsung memekik cukup kuat.

"Sehun, Lepaskan aku!" ucap Jongin sedikig berteriak

"Enak saja, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" jawab Sehun

Dengan mudah Sehun langsung menarik celana yang di kenakan Jongin kebawah membuat bokong mulus Jongin langsung terexpost. Jongin benar-benar merutuki kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah menggunakan ikat pinggang.

"Sehun jangan bertindak konyol!" pekik Jongin panik

"Woah.. Jong, gak ku sangka kau memiliki kulit semulus ini" puji Sehun mengusap bokong Jongin dengan tangan kirinya

"Ku mohon Hun, sadarlah!"

Seolah menjadi tuli Sehun tak menggubris ucapan Jongin, ia justru langsung meremas bokong sintal itu dengan gemas, membuat si empunya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku ingin main-main tapi waktu tak mencukupi" ucap Sehun dengan nada kecewa

"Hun, ku mohon jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh" pinta Jongin semakin panik

Sehun menyelipkan jari tengahnya di antara belahan bokong Jongin, lalu menggerakkannya hingga menggesek bagian luar manhole Jongin.

"Jong, maafkan aku ya.. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan lubang mu ini kkk~" ucap Sehun sembari terkekeh pelan

"Hun, please no! Aku bukan uke!" pekik Jongin sembari mencoba memberontak

Dengan tangan kirinya Sehun menarik pinggul Jongin, hingga Jongin benar-benar menungging di hadapannya. Sehun meludahi penisnya sendiri dan meratakannya sebagai pelicin saat ia memasuki lubang sempit milik sahabatnya itu.

"Sehun penismu tak akan muat! Hentikan!" pinta Kai

"Kalau tak di coba mana bisa tau muat atau tidak" jawab Sehun santai

Sehun menarik salah satu bokong Jongin untuk membuka belahannya, lalu menggesekkan kepala penisnya di pintu masuk lubang Jongin. Tak ada sela lagi untuk Jongin melarikan diri.

"Jong, aku akan masuk langsung" ucap Sehun

Perlahan Sehun mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam lubang sempit Jongin, membuat si pemilik lubang itu melotot kaget, kepala penis Sehun mulai masuk di susul dengan batang penisnya membuat rasa panas mulai menyerang tubuh Jongin.

"Arrggh Sehun hentikan sakit!" pekik Jongin cukup kuat

Segera Sehun membekap mulut Jongin dengan tangan kirinya, ia terus mendorong penisnya agar masuk semakin dalam meski sangat sulit karena lubang milik Jongin begitu sempit.

"Jonginhh kenapa sempit sekalihh?!" erang Sehun

"Arghhmmp!"

Jongin hanya bisa mengerang tertahan karena mulutnya di bekap. Wajahnya mulai memerah, keringat menetes dari dahinya karena menahan rasa sakit yang amat terasa karesa penis Sehun yang terus memaksa masuk.

Jleb!

Akhirnya keseluruhan penis Sehun masuk kedalam lubang sempit Jongin, aliran sungai air mata langsung terbentuk di pipi Jongin. Sehun melepas cengkramannya di leher, dan juga bekapannya pada Jongin.

"Sehun sakithh ku mohon keluarkanhh" rintih Jongin

"Kai ini sangat nikmat, maaf aku tak bisa menyia-nyiakannya" jawab Sehun

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat penisnya bergerak memompa lubang Jongin. Tangan Jongin mencengkram kuat pinggiran sofa melampiaskan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Sssh.. Jong lubangmu begitu ketat" geram Sehun nikmat

"Ampun hun, itu sakit keluarkan" pinta Jongin dengan suara serak

"Akan ku buat kau menikmatinya jong" jawab Sehun

Sehun menarik penisnya keluar dengan perlahan, menyisakan bagian kepala penisnya saja di dalam lubang Jongin. Dalam satu kali hentakkan Sehun kembali memasukkan penisnya hingga tenggelam seluruhnya dalam penis Jongin.

"Anghhh sehuuunnhh~" lenguh Jongin

Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Jongin saat ujung penis Sehun mengenai titik terdalamnya, rasa gatal muncul tiba-tiba di lubangnya, dan penis miliknya perlahan mulai terbangun. Kedutan lubang Jongin dapat di rasakan oleh penis Sehun.

"Ah.. Disana ya? Apa Kau mau lagi Jong?" tanya Sehun menggoda

"Lagi hun~" jawab Jongin pelan

Sehun menekan pinggulnya membuat ujung penisnya menekan titik dimana Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat di tengah rasa sakit pada lubangnya.

"Nghh hunh bergerak" pinta Jongin

"Tadi kau bilang tak mau, coba buat aku bergerak dengan kata-kata mu" pinta Sehun

"Sehun lubangku sangat gatal, aku mau penismu menghilangkannya.. Akh mau kau menyimsa lubangku dengan penismu" Jongin berdirty talk sembari mengedutkan lubangnya

"Oh.. Sial!" umpat Sehun

Sehun pun langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cukup kuat, membuat tubuh Jongin tersentak terus-menerus.

"Anghh hunhh moreeehh!" desah Jongin

"Sebut nama ku dalam desahan mu Jong!" perintah Sehun sembari mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya

"Nyahhh sehunnhh fasterhh fuck mehh!"

Sehun mengangkat salah satu kaki Jongin hingga sebagian celananya terlepas, kini posisi Jongin sedikit miring membuay Sehun dapat melihat wajah horney Jongin, dan penisnya yang tegang sempurna.

"Anghh hunhh nikmathh" desah Jongin

"Kau juga nikmath jonghh" desah Sehun dengan suara beratnya

Entah belajar dari mana, Jongin mengulum dua jarinya sendiri sembari mengerling nakal kearah Sehun. Expresi Jongin yang seperti itu benar-benar terlihat sexy di mata Sehun.

"Fuck you jonghh!" ucap Sehun menghujam penisnya dalam

"Ohh yeaahh nikmathh hunhh" desah Jongin sembari mendongakkan kepalanya

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal, lubang sempit milik Jongin benar-benar membuat Sehun lupa daratan.

"Anghhh ahh ahh hunnhh pelan anghh~" Jongin mulai sedikit kewalahan dengan gerakan Sehun

"I can't stop jongh nghhh" erang Sehun

Gerakan Sehun benar-benar berutal membuat lubang Jongin terasa sakit lagi, di tambah penis Sehun mulai membesar didalam.

"Aahhh sehuunnn stopphh ahh nyahhhh~" erang Jongin sembari mencakar sofa

"Jonghh nikmathh sekalihh.. Kau suka kan?" tanya Sehun

"Akuhh sukahh ahh tapi ahhh tolong pelaaanhhh" jawab Jongin di tengah desahannya

Penis Jongin mulai berkedut kuat, puncaknya semakin mendekat, tapi merasakan sodokan penis Sehun di lubangnya membuat Jongin tak tau harus bagaimana.

"Anghh hunhh ohhh seehhunnhh nyaahhh~"

Crot!

Jongin mendapatkan klimaksnya, lahar putih langsung berceceran di lantai, Sehun tersenyum puas melihatnya. Segera Sehun memutar tubuh Jongin dan menopangkan kedua kaki Jongin di pundaknya tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari lubang sempit yang membuatnya lupa daratan. Kembali Sehun pun memompa penisnya dengan cepat.

"Anghhh sehunnn ouhhh fuckh fuckhh shit penuhh" desah Jongin sembari berpegangan pada sandaran sofa

"Ahh.. Jonghh akhirnya aku bisa menikmatihh muhh" ucap Sehun

"Nikmatihh akuhh sepuasmuhhh anghh penuhhh sekalihhh" desah Jongin tak karuan

Didalam lubang Jongin penis Sehun semakin membesar, membuat lubang nikmat itu semakin terasa sempit. Sehun pun tau jika klimaksnya akan segera sampai.

"Jonghh ahhh terima akuhh di dalam!" ucap Sehun

"Anghhh hunhhhh yeshhh"

Gerakan Sehun semakin tak terarah, dalam tiga kali hentakkan akhirnya Sehun membenamkan seluruh penisnya di dalam lubang milik Jongin.

"Nyaaahhh ohh sehunhhhh~" lenguh Jongin panjang dengan tubuh yang melengkung kedepan

"Kim jonginnnnhh~" desah Sehun

Crot! Crot!

Didalam Sehun menumpahkan semua spermanya, membuat Jongin mendapatkan klimaks keduanya yang langsung mengenai sedikit bajunya dan sofa.

"Ahh~ ini benar-benar nikmat" ucap Sehun lega

Jongin masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, kesadarannya berangsur-angsur mulai kembali dan ia sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang sempat mengeluarkan suara nista.

"Cepat keluarkan!" pekik Jongin

Sehun pun mencabut penisnya dari lubang Jongin, membuat lelehan sperma bercampur bercak merah mengalir keluar.

"Jong, aku mengambil kevirginan mu" ucap Sehun takjub

"Brengsek Kau!" umpat Jongin

Dengan kesal Jongin menendang Sehun hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai, bukan tendangan serius hanya ungkapan kekesalan Jongin saja pada Sehun.

"Kkk~ Jong gelar seme mu runtuh di tangan ku" Sehun terkekeh pelan sembari memasukkan kembali penisnya yang tertidur ke dalam celananya

"Diam kau albino!" sentak Jongin

Dengan kesulitan Jongin mencoba mengambil posisi duduk, tapi rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya membuat ia mengerang frustasi. Sehun yang tak tega langsung bergegas mengambil tisu di meja rias dan kembali menghampiri Jongin.

"Diam, biar ku bantu" ucap Sehun

Jongin menurut karena lelah rasanya dia untuk menjawab. Sehun membersihkan sperma yang sempat menempel di baju Jongin, lalu membantunya mengenakan celananya lagi.

"Jong~" lirih Sehun setelah selesai membantu Jongin merapihkan bajunya

"Apa?!" jawab Jongin dengan nada ketus

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir tebal Jongin, membuat si empunya bibir terdiam karena tak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Terima kasih banyak~" ucap Sehun

"Hm.."

"Yak! Sehun ada apa dengan Kai?!" tanya Suho ketika melihat Sehun memapah Jongin memasuki ruang tunggu

"I-itu, tadi Kai terpeleset di kamar mandi" jawab Sehun

Seluruh mata member EXO kini tertuju pada Jongin, mereka semua tampak begitu khawatir pada Jongin.

"Kai kau istirahat saja, tak usah tampil dulu" ucap si cantik Baekhyun

"Tidak, aku mau tetap ikut tampil, lagi pula tak ada dance kan di penampilan akhir ini" jawab Jongin tegas

Kyungsoo kekasih Jongin langsung mengambil alih Jongin dari Sehun, meski tak rela Sehun pun membiarkan Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke tempat duduk.

"Kenapa bisa jatuh si sayang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah khawatir

"Aku buru-buru tadi hyung" jawab Kai sembari tersenyum tipis

"Bagian mana yang sakit Kai?" tanya Chen sembari memegang pundak Jongin

"I-ini kaki kiri hyung, tapi tak apa-apa sebentar lagi pasti sembuh" jawab Jongin

"Bagaimana nanti kalau kita bawa Kai ke dokter saja" usul Chanyeol

"E-eh, tak usah.. Ini tak apa-apa" tolak Jongin

"Periksa saja, takutnya berpengaruh pada cidera Kai tempo hari" timpal Xiumin

"Aku setujuh, nanti sepulang dari sini kita langsung ke rumah sakit" sahut Kyungsoo

"T-tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh" jawab Jongin panik

"Ok Fix! Pokoknya jongin harus di bawa ke dokter!" Suho mengambil keputusan mutlak

"Oh Shit! Tamat riwayatku sebentar lagi!" batin Sehun sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 **THE END!**


End file.
